


You make me feel alive [Not definitive title]

by Kicyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Some kinks, Woozi secret slut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6804922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kicyu/pseuds/Kicyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even before debut, Jeonghan and Jihoon agreed to be fucking buddies. The discovered sexuality together, and still try new things together. </p><p> </p><p>Why not love ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You make me feel alive [Not definitive title]

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my new story. I'm still not really confident with the smut part but I hope you'll enjoy !

Jihoon's body was sore. He spent the night with Jeonghan, once again, and his body remember as well as his mind. His usually white skin was covered with red and purple hickeys, some red stips made by his lover's nails, and even some bites on his tights. 

He knew how much the oldest loved his cute, milky tights, so he decided to play with this fetish yesterday, by applying a chocolate body lotion on his skin, and he wore some cute tight-high made in a pastel pink material, coming along with a cute pink laced panties. Of course, Jeonghan didn't resist and ate him up totally. 

The other members were aware about there relationship. When they debuted, they said to everyone during a group talk that because they were needy, and gay, they sometimes need a room to fuck, and apologized for the noise. But no one knew about all their habits or fetish.

Because if someone knew how much Jihoon could beg just to suck a cock, he could say goodbye to his image. If they discovered about Jihoon' slutty way of prep himself, whining and whimpering, fucking himself while Jeonghan was fucking his mouth, he would have no more credibility. 

That was their way to get rid of the needy feeling, the pubescent libido. And that worked very well.

Jihoon got up, his lower back still aching, and put some clothes on quickly. He then got out of the room to the kitchen. Mingyu gave him a mug of hot coffee, smiling slyly. 

"Jeonghan hyung told me you were about to wake up when he left. So here is your coffee, and.." The tall rapper gave him some pills then, his smile now showing his canines. "For your back. He must be in the car by now. We are living in fifteen minutes, so get ready to leave."

Jihoon just nodded. His throat was as sore as his lower body, and he swallowed pills and coffee in no time. He checked and combed his hair with his fingers facing the hall's mirror, before jumping into his shoes, and left for the car, ready for this new day.


End file.
